User blog:WanderingSkull/Vaas Montenegro (Far Cry 3) vs. Eddy Raja (Uncharted Series) vs. Mathias (Tomb Raider)
Intro Vaas Montenegro Vaas Montenegro, one of the warlords of the Rook Islands who runs the drug and slavery divisions, alongside Hoyt Volker as his right-hand man. Vaas went on to become the leader of the Pirates, a faction consisting of pirates that came to the Rook Islands to rape, pillage, steal and murder. He is a reckless, violent, sadistic, brutal, unpredictable, cynical, Machiavellian, psychopathic, insane, extremely prideful and remorseless pirate lord with a dark sense of humor and a frighteningly violent personality who is feared even by his own men, some of whom are as chaotic and psychotic as Vaas. Vaas is the arch-enemy of Jason after he killed Jason's brother Grant which would ultimately lead to a series of events that'd result in Vaas' death at the hands of Jason. 'Weapons' *Melee: Machete **Material: Steel **Length: 18 in *Sidearm: Kimber Warrior **Caliber: .45 ACP **Capacity: 7-round box magazine **Effective Range: **Fire Rate: **Action: Semi-Auto *Shotgun: Baikal MP-133 **Caliber: 12 Gauge **Capacity: 7 Shells **Effective Range: 50m **Fire Rate: User Dependent **Action: Pump *SMG: Agram 2000 **Caliber: 9mm **Capacity: 22-round box magazine **Effective Range: 100-200m **Fire Rate: 800 rounds per minute **Action: Full-Auto *Rifle: AK-103 **Caliber: 7.62x39mm **Capacity: 30-round box magazine **Effective Range: 500m **Fire Rate: 600 rounds per minute **Action: Semi-Auto/Full-Auto *Explosive: RPG-7 **Caliber: 40mm **Capacity: 1 Rocket **Effective Range: 920m X-Factors *Mental Health: 55 *Experience: 80 *Logistics: 85 *Brutality: 100 *Killer Instinct: 95 Eddy Raja A pirate of apparent Indonesian or Malaysian ancestry, '''Eddy Raja '''captures Nathan Drake after pirates fight Drake in a fort located on the island where Uncharted: Drake's Fortune takes place. After two of his pirates blast Drake with grenade launchers and incapacitate him. With Drake waking up in a cell Raja attempts to offer Drake to help him search for El Dorado on a map in exchange for his life. Drake refuses to help the pirate and states he would rather die. An angry Eddy tries to reason with Drake but their discussion is cut short with Elena Fisher, Drake's partner, breaking Drake out of the cell with her jeep. Drake steals the map and Raja and his men chase the two. After a chase sequence leaving Elena and Drake near a cliff Eddy closes in to his prey however Drake ends up reversing the jeep into the cliff and crashes them into the water. Drake eventually spots Raja again with him having a discussion with Gabriel Roman, Drake's rival about the island being cursed and his men being killed by a mysterious force. This is because of various traps set around the island targeting any intruder including Raja's men. A furious Eddy leaves when a skeptic Roman says it's just his imagination. Drake and Raja eventually cross paths again in a treasure vault when human-like creatures appear in the distance with Eddy commanding his men to kill Drake and Fisher. The beings turn out to be Descendents cursed, zombie-like creatures of the inbred Spanish colonists. Fleeing the beings Drake fights off the creatures in the heart of the vault with Raja and one his men appearing too. Teaming up with Drake and holding a last stand, Eddy kills many of the creatures before on takes him and throws him down a pit, ending his life. A motion comic later titled Uncharted: Eye of Indra was later released revealing the history between Drake and Raja when Drake slept with Eddy's sister Rika. The two work together to steal an artifact from Daniel Pinkerton called the Eye of Indra, which has been under Pinkerton's nose for years. *Melee: Combat Knife **Material: Steel *Sidearm: Golden Desert Eagle **Caliber: .50 AE **Capacity: 7-round magazine **Effective Range: 50 Meters **Rate of Fire: Unknown, Very Slow **Action: Semi-Auto *Shotgun: Maverick Model 88 **Caliber: 12 Gauge **Capacity: 6 Shells **Effective Range: 40 Meters (Based on Mossberg 500) **Fire Rate: User Dependent **Action: Pump *SMG: Micro Uzi **Caliber: 9mm **Capacity: 20-round box magazine **Effective Range: 50 Meters **Fire Rate: 1250 RPM **Action: Full-Auto *Assault Rifle: AK-47 **Caliber: 7.62x39mm **Capacity: 30-round box magazine **Effective Range: 400 Meters **Fire Rate: 600 RPM *Explosive: M79 Grenade Launcher **Caliber: 40mm Grenade **Capacity: 1 Grenade **Effective Range: 300 Meters X Factors *Mental Health: 88 *Experience: 77 *Logistics: 80 *Brutality: 90 *Killer Instinct: 93 Mathias In 1982 the man known as '''Mathias '''crashes on an islands and discovers the kingdom of Yamatai along with the power Himiko the kingdom's ruler. Believing himself to be the key to unlocking the power of Himiko Mathias welcomes many others into his Solarii Brotherhood, a cult set to unleash Queen Himiko's power. Twenty-one years later, another team set to discover Yamatai crashes during a heavy rainstorm and the survivors are seperated all over the island. After finding two survivors, Lara Croft and Samantha Nishimura Mathias comes to the conclusion that Samantha is his key to unleashing Himiko's power and his ticket off the island after listening to her stories about Himiko and her Stormguard. Mathias proceeds to kidnap Sam and imprisons her along with some of the other survivors of the crash. Mathias also kills and manipulates many other survivors of the Endurance such as Conrad Roth, who he throws a hatchet at and Dr. Whitman, an egotistical archelogist who Mathias convinces to help recapture Sam. Whitman is later killed by Mathias after convincing him to distract a pair of Oni who throw him off a bridge to his death while Mathias and Sam slip into the monestary to perform a ritual to transfer Himiko's soul to Sam's body. When Lara catches up to Mathias she attempts to shoot him with a bow to disrupt the ritual but is disarmed by a shot from Mathias. Mathias then discards his pistol unintentionally and Lara gets a shot on his shoulder. She then proceeds to dual-wield two pistols and fires them into Mathias before he falls into a chasm and dies. *Melee: Weird Stick Thing with A Saw in It **Material: Wood, Cloth, and Metal Saw *Siderarm: Beretta 92SB **Caliber: 9mm **Capacity: 13-round box magazine **Effective Range: 50 Meters **Fire Rate: User Dependent **Action: Semi-Auto *Shotgun: Winchester Model 1912 **Caliber: 12 Gauge **Capacity: 6 Shells **Effective Range: Unknown **Fire Rate: User Dependent **Action: Pump *SMG: Type-100 **Caliber: 8mm Nambu **Capacity: 30-round box magazine **Effective Range: 100 Meters **Fire Rate: 800 RPM **Action: Full-Auto *Assault Rifle: AK-47 **Caliber: 7.62x39mm **Capacity: 30-round box magazine **Effective Range: 400 Meters **Fire Rate: 600 RPM *Explosive: Underbarrel Grenade Launcher **Caliber: 40mm **Capacity: 1 Grenade **Effective Range: 100-400 Meters X Factors *Mental Health: 55 *Experience: 70 *Logistics: 60 *Brutality: 100 *Killer Instinct: 94 Category:Blog posts